


A normal, average day.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Live's intertwined [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Businessman Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Forbidden Love, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension, house keeper Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: A glympse to a series i'm writing about Merlin being the house keeper to Arthur Pendragon and his friends. Arthur and his collage friends moved into the apartment in Avalon, London three years ago on their last year of university. Now they all have careers but still new to the outside world. They plan to save up for their own flats but during that time, Arthur is happy to have them stay longer till they get on their feet fully.
Relationships: Knights/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Live's intertwined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	A normal, average day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I've moved and it took up a lot of time. I've been desperate to write fanfics and i'm so glad I now have time to do so. Please enjoy :) It's so good to be back.

Arthur was usually the first one awake and busy reading the morning paper while drinking his morning coffee. Around this time, Merlin would be busy cooking breakfast for everyone while wearing his famous apron, which was once worn by his grandmother whom he cherished dearly. 

The next awake was usually Leon, wearing his white undershirt and business pants and socks. He would take out the box holding the shoe shiners. At this point Merlin would usually put down newspaper before Leon’s expensive work shoes touched any surface. It would be followed by a thank you as Leon shined his shoes while Merlin made him coffee.

Percival would be getting out of the shower around that time, his waist wrapped in a towel. On cue he’d rush over and grab a freshly buttered toast from the board cutter and would munch on it as he walked to his room.

Gwaine would stumble out of his room, disheveled and yawning. He’d stretch, much to Arthur’s annoyance. It was unknown if this display of muscles was used to catch Merlin’s eye. Even so, Merlin would smile and say, ‘You’ve been to the gym again, haven’t you?’ Gwaine always seemed to like hearing that and would go on his usual gym rant as he walked over, placing a kiss on Merlin’s cheek. Arthur would grunt at this. Gwaine would then steal buttered toast and would sit himself down on the table, munching happily before being given tea and biscuits. Arthur would complain before being given some of his own with one extra biscuit. Arthur would smirk and eat with much enthusiasm, especially on the last biscuit. 

Elyan would be rushing out of his room by now, talking to his sister on his phone who was waiting outside for him to drive him to work. Merlin would offer him a packed lunch, which Elyan would beam and kiss his head and take it before wishing everyone a grand day and runs out. Merlin always told him to say good morning to his sister for him. 

By this point, breakfast is ready, and Leon clears the table and sets it.

Mordred would knock on the door by this point and Leon would answer gleefully as the young man sits himself at the table.

Arthur would smile and put his paper away as Merlin dished Arthur first. 

Everyone would eagerly wait for their turn before Merlin sat down and dished for himself. They thanked Merlin before digging in hungrily. 

Mordred would be the first to leave after cleaning the dishes with Merlin. He’d complement Merlin on his excellent cooking skills which Merlin humbly denies, and Mordred says goodbye and leaves. Merlin would secretly slip him a packed sandwich for the trip to his office. 

The men would leave to get ready for the day as Merlin packed their lunches. 

Arthur would be the first to go, instructing Merlin on what he should do for the day, who he should expect at the door and what he should bring Arthur for lunch before giving Merlin a nod, a smile and a goodbye before leaving. Arthur would always forget something. 

By this point, Leon puts on his hat and jacket and kisses Merlin’s cheek goodbye and Merlin would fix his tie before giving Leon whatever Arthur forgot. Leon would shake his head with a smile and would take whatever Arthur forgot and goes to chase Arthur down in the parking lot.

Merlin would sigh and finish cleaning before starting on his usual list of duties. 

Gwaine would come out last then, he’d walk over and place his hands gently on Merlin’s hips, reminding Merlin that they were now alone…to which Merlin would laugh and turn around and would hug Gwaine close. 

Gwaine would smile adoringly at him before giving him a gentle kiss and would be off. 

Merlin would wave goodbye. He’d feel reluctant to see the back of Gwaine and when he did and the door would close, Merlin would take a shower and prepare for the day.

Gwaine would arrive first at the end of the day with food. His heart would flutter at Merlin’s pure joy of seeing him. He’d unpack with Merlin and would listen to how his day was. He’d feel lucky being the first to hear it before jumping in the shower after a light snack and a smoke.

Leon would arrive with anything Gwaine forgot to get and would pack and make Merlin tea.

Elyan would arrive before dark and Merlin would talk with him and Gwen in the parking lot before going up with Elyan to the studio apartment. 

Leon would be starting dinner; which Merlin would then join in on and they’d cook and talk together. Gwaine would sometimes join, drinking a beer as he listened to them talk.

Elyan would be working hard in his room till dinner. 

Then dinner would come, and the men gathered and would try and not look at Merlin who would glance at Arthur’s empty spot as he ate.

After dinner, Merlin would excuse himself and would get himself ready for bed. The men would clean up and would each visit Merlin in his room, chatting lightly before kissing his cheek and wishing him a good night and would leave.

Merlin would work before sitting on the sofa, looking at the clock. 

Soon, eleven would come and the door would click open softly and Arthur would walk in, looking tired and drained. 

Merlin would rub the sleep from his eyes and would get up with a smile and helps Arthur out of his jacket and would put on tea as Arthur showered.

Arthur would come back to tea, biscuits and warmed up dinner. He’d apologize for being late again and would dig in hungrily as Merlin watched. They would talk about their day before they washed the dishes together. 

Arthur’s hand would brush against Merlin’s as they dried the dishes. Merlin would offer to watch TV together, to which Arthur would smile and nod. 

Merlin switched it on, and Arthur would finish up and they sat together, watching a film before Merlin would be the first to dozen off, his head resting on Arthur’s shoulder. 

Arthur blushed hard at this and would look at Merlin quietly. He’d brush a strand of hair from his face before he sighed and gathered Merlin in his arms and carried him to bed, tucking him in before placing a kiss on his forehead and would swear he’d be there on time for dinner tomorrow and would switch the lights off. He’d say good night and would close the door.


End file.
